Feelings Better Left Unsaid
by ButtonandaZipper
Summary: One shot. After Dayzee consoles Steffy, will she be able to do the same for Thomas?


**This is my first fanfic! Go easy on me-LOL  
I remembered coming up with the concept almost a year ago and decided to really try to flesh it out. So here goes *looks for a place to hide***

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of the Characters**

The minute she heard of Stephanie's passing, Dayzee quickly closed up Dayzee's, called her husband, and drove to the Forrester mansion. After leaving Marcus a second text, she decided to go inside to see if he was already there. When she realized that he wasn't, she began to worry.

'Thank you for coming to pay your respects - didn't expect to see everyone again for awhile after her party.' Eric sadly said. Still to choked up to speak, Dayzee just nodded and looked at him with teary eyes. He hugged her gently and went to see about Thorne who was making his way to them.

Dayzee saw Steffy sitting down on the couch, holding a large photograph. Not quite sure what to do next, she decided to join her.

'I'm so sorry to hear about Stephanie.' Dayzee said. 'She was an incredible woman.' she added.

Steffy still didn't look up, but started speaking anyway. 'This was the last family picture we all took together. It was two years ago. We all had some meaningless things going on then, but Grandmaw made sure we didn't bail out of this picture.' Steffy finally looked at Dayzee. 'She was always good at gathering us together for the important stuff. Who is going to do that now? she asked.

As she began to cry, Dayzee went in to hug her. And as Steffy started sobbing louder, Dayzee hugged her tighter. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Thomas was standing behind Steffy with red eyes full of unshed tears. When Steffy realized that Dayzee stopped moving, she looked behind her and saw her brother looking at them.

'Thanks Dayzee. I am starting to see what everyone sees in you.' A bit confused Dayzee had to ask, 'What do you mean?' Steffy just shook her head. 'Don't worry about it. Besides, I think my brother needs you more than I do right now.' Though once they parted and got up from the couch - Thomas was gone.

He heard about his Grandmaw from his assistant at work, and after that everything became a blur. Until he made it into the family mansion and saw them on the couch. He wanted so desperately to be in Dayzee's arms - his hands were itching to take Steffy's place.

But the way he felt right now.. he didn't want to put Dayzee in that position. So he took off to the first empty room he could find to be alone with his thoughts. 'I just lost my Grandmaw - I shouldn't be thinking of another man's wife!' He said to himself.

'She just looked so serene, so breathtaking.. I didn't realize how much I missed her until now. Grandmaw didn't tell me what it would be like when you fall in love and lose them to someone else.'

Finally unable to control his emotions - he decided to just let his tears fall. He heard someone enter the room, but they spoke before he could pull it together. 'Thomas, I am so sorry for your loss' she said.

He inwardly groaned _'Of course_ it's her. And I'm here with my aching heart in my throat - how can I leave now?!' he thought.

Without intending to - he had kept his back to Dayzee as she spoke. And she took it as him being embarrassed to be seen crying. 'Thomas - oh come on! Look , I know we don't talk as much these days, but I still consider you a friend. Dayzee shouted.

'Talk to me. Talk about how you feel - it's okay. Don't run from it. What are you feeling right now?'

And in that moment - he laughed to keep from sobbing more. 'Still direct as ever, uh?' he said.

She looked surprised, and then her face softened even more when she replied,' It's how I learned to be. Just know if you want someone to talk to - I'm still here.'

After all the time that passed -he didn't think she would be. She married Marcus - how could she still be! Her caring spirit and compassion for others knew no bounds.  
So in awe of her - he had to get closer.

As Thomas continued to look at Dayzee, all he could think to say was, 'I've missed you.'

And then he took two quick strides to her, grabbed her hands, and as she looked up at him with more questions in her eyes - he brought his lips crashing down to meet hers.

Eventually his commonsense kicked in and he stepped back - hoping that he didn't scare her away. He noticed that her eyes were still closed, and she had brought her left hand to her recently kissed lips.

'Oh..' was all he heard her say.


End file.
